Recovering Memories
by PersonalPages
Summary: It's quite hard going on an unplanned adventure, no treasure and no mysterious beautiful captured princess. No outcome. Just some memories, memories I've spend my life trying to unravel, right there infront of my eyes. If you're one of those people who spend their time lifeless, sitting on a couch reading fanfic's like the author of this, come join me. Trust me, it's worth it.
1. First semester

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes you love someone, to the point that you can't tell them that you do because you're afraid they'll reject you, leave you and never talk to you again. Just thinking about that scene in your head can be painful. But you never know, you might end up together. Take your chances, and make mistakes, then learn and leave.

First semester just started, and amethyst already says I'm way to focused on 'studies', however it all isn't my fault! My parents are stern and harsh, especially when it comes it studies. Thier straight as the stick they use to beat me, and I'm gay as much as you can think. I can't let them know that, they'll probably kill me and then ask Siri where's the best location to conceal it!

Oh wait, my name is Peri, short for Peridot. Welcome to my astonishingly harsh as hell life.

My first class started off like no other, standing in the front of class for only bieng 10 seconds dam late. Although everything seemed normal, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to face it, it was a girl, a physically appealing one. An attractive one. My thoughts about her got disrupted by Miss, she was assigning the seats, she repeated my name as she knew I wasn't paying attention.

Guess where I got assigned? Come on, have a guess. Next to her? The physically appealing one? Absoutly right. For the first time life took my request and fulfilled it. I should really celebrate!

She looked like she was scanning me, well to my perception. She started giggling, that's when I **shot** her a questioning look. "You're Peri aren't you?"

"Yea. How did you know my nickname?"

"Well, get ready for the worst day of you're life" She dodged my question, wonder why.

"Thanks for making me nervous. That even on my first day"

"Hey my name's Lapis. Looks like we're both named after gemstones. I can see why you were named Peri."

"How?"

"You're eyes are green, so is you're hoodie, and so is you're backpack, and you're iPhone..."

"Ok, I got you're point"

Just before Lapis got to say something, Miss butted in. "Peridot, do you have something to share with the whole class?"

"Is there already an Presentation due for the first day?"

Miss facepalmed while everyone burst into laughter. I didn't really get why, until Lapis explained.

"You know she only said that because you were talking to me?"

"..." I was stuck at the first few seconds but it hit me afterwards.

"Teachers still say that? Seriously?" And I meant it, I still couldn't believe that she used such an old saying.

"Well, she's a century behind the world."

I smiled at that comment, then drifting back into my thoughts.

Lapis, I wonder how her parents came up with such a perfect name, because it completely suits her.

Well, that's my first chapter. Well, first story I ever made! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, or we'll do something to contribute. I know this is short but it's all the time I've had for today.

And if you don't ship Lapidot then... SHIP IT.


	2. Lunch request

L: Lapis, P: Peridot, A: Amethyst

I can't believe what I just accomplished today. To some ordinary person this may seem ordinary, although to a person where life is like a game of sucide, this is nothing ordinary to take lightly.

L: "Yo Peri, you there?"

Waking up from my useless daydream, I felt discomforted, and plain groggy. Until I heard Lapis.

P: "Y-yea, I'm h-here." I stuttered out of my weak mouth.

L: "Wow, I'm impressed, no one achieved something like that."

P: "Like what?"

L: " You just slept through half of this class without getting caught. Trust me, if she saw you dazing off, she wouldn't let you off."

P: "hah, in yo face miss." Lapis giggled, while I gave her a weak smile.

I could see she was struggling to say something, but I couldn't see what. I gave her time.

L: "Wanna hang for lunch?" She asked softly

Did she just say that, or am I still daydreaming? The second option seemed more likely. I pinched myself to conclude, nop, not dreaming. Did you hear that guts? She asked me to hang out with her in lunch, with all her fellow jocks! Hah! However, there was one issue.

P: "There is one issue though, I mean, it's my first day here. My friends said they'd show me around."

I saw Lapis's face drop, but seriously, I couldn't even locate the bathrooms without having to take out my G.P.S first.

L: "Well, you can still come around whenever."

P: "Su-" The bell did its job. RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG.

God that bell was discomforting, even with headphones that could break your eardrums, those headphones wouldn't even be close.

It was almost lunch time, I captured Garnet, Amythest, Pearl and Steven signaling me to come over and sit. Then I saw Lapis, she also signaled me to come over, even though I didn't want to, I told her to wait with my hand.

P: "Uh, Lapis invited me to come sit with her."

A: "Oooh, is she hot?"

G: "I don't trust this 'Lapis'."

Pe: "I've never heard about her."

S: "Where is she?"

All those comments came at once, I don't even know how I got to tell them apart. I decided to ignore Amethyst's and Pearls comments, to focus more on Garnet's and Steven's.

P: "Well Steven, she is there." I pointed towards her direction. I hope she didn't see me point.

S: "She looks unhappy. Wonder why."

I just wonder why Garnet said that. Most of the advice and comments she says are true. It's like she has 'future vision'. Is that why she wins every chess match against me? It's like she knows my every move. I'm still comprehending why she said that.

Pe: "Tell her to wait. We've still gotta show you around."

P: "But pearl-"

A: "Come on Peri, hang out with her later."

Pearl was right, but without Lapis I felt empty. And I only met her for a a lesson.

Whattup people! I thought last chapter was too short so decided to make this one longer. If you do want to figure out what happens WAY later in the story, pay attention to the first line in the first chapter. Tells everything, well almost.

 **P:** "Why did you make garnet say that?"

 **Me:** "For effect and curiosity."

 **P:** "But now I feel like Lapis is going to abandon me."

 **Me:** "That's curiosity."

 **P:** "I hate you."

 **Me:** "I know you love me for this story."


	3. Karaoke night (1)

Yo W0lfWarroir, thanks for the great advice. I won't let you down. I do not own the song 'Kill our way to heaven'. I highly RECCOMEND you listen to it. It's NOT a rock song, even though it sounds like one.

It didn't take me that long to summarize the whole building and the concept of it. It was pretty aesthetic, the bathrooms were clean, and the classrooms were arranged properly. I still was upset about not accepting lapis's lunch request though.

The rest of the day went as planned, seeing some of my friends here and there, but somehow no sign of Lapis.

I was walking back home at a steady pace, each step echoing through the quite neibourhood. Garnet's comment lingered around my head like a spiderweb that mistakenly got stuck to your shirt. I mean, what could happen? We aren't even friends yet and we only had a conversation about 5 minutes long. Yes, she did invite me to dine with her and her friends, however I had to reject. I thought of all the possibilities, and none could come to Garnet's conclusion on why I shouldn't trust her. I shook my head around trying to get rid of the thought, until...

BANG

Ouch! I screamed jumping backwards, well at least that got rid of those distasteful thoughts. Behind me came a series of laughter, I didn't take me time to realize the people standing behind me. My friends.

P: "I thought you guys cancelled it. What happened to that?"

S: "Oh you know, we decided a change of plans." Steven's gleaming smile shined almost blocking my view of everybody else. Just to make him happy, I smiled back at him.

P: "How are things going with Connie? Is she into you?" *Wiggly eyebrows for effect*

A big rose blush slowly appeared on his face while he was trying to think of a reply.

S: "I did go over to her house a few-"

That was enough information for all to conclude that she was totally into Steven.

A: " ASK HER OUT."

Amethyst tried to say it without sounding like a complete pervert, failed at that unfortunately.

Pearl told Steven not to 'ask her out' as that would unpleasant. But, Steven was 14 so no one thought it was unpleasant at all.

While everyone else was talking about how Steven should ask Connie out, I zoned out. Only for a few minutes though. They were doing a karaoke battle, and the teams were bieng chosen, still while I was zoned out.

A: "Yo Peri, did you zone out again?"

I hastily nodded my head while Amythest smiled, mabey even chuckled.

I needed a quite deep gothic voice if my song was chosen, unlike my friends. Pearl had a sweet voice, quite old-fashioned but still nice. Garnet's voice was strong, kinda like Amythest's. Steven's and Amythest's voice were quite unique, that's kinda why I didn't bother to describe them.

Steven was chosen as judge. Me and Amythest vs. Garnet and Pearl

I struggled to pick a song, since I didn't really like pop songs. I always felt like it kept repeating on the radio, and soon it'll just be forgotten, just like my brother. My brother died in a car crash, no one knew who did it, but who would bother to believe me? The police didn't even ask me who I thought it'd be, but I knew who it was. Obviously, it was my parents. Soon, my faith will be the same. But that ain't something to worry about now, I need to choose my song.

P: "Kill our way to heaven."

Amethyst questioned my pick, because not really many people knew this song. She didn't want to upset me so she softly replied 'ok'. This song wasn't a hit, but I loved it.

Suprisingly fast, Steven got out the song, I feared that it wouldn't be there, but it was.

A: "Imma let Peri sing this one, by herself. I don't know how the song goes so..."

Everyone nodded with agreement, even though it was quite unfair that it was 1 vs. 2.

The dust and dirt, Blind us slowly

But give a hint of a view to make it feel alright

I could see everyone in the corner of my eye question my decision, except for Amythest. She knew I'd pick a song like this, dark but relatable.

And though it hurts, we keep on climbing

'Cause our addictions take us from inside.

A sturdy back, but brittle bones, too weak too show

Chorus:

We would say anything just to hear what we want

Right or wrong

Then we lie to be forgiven

We would sell anything just to buy what we're not,

Any cost

Oh we kill our way to heaven x2

This is one of the only songs that made me happy even though it's deep meaning, it just relates to my life too much.

We search along

For golden crowns

'Cause if we find it we'll have it all to ourselves

So one by one, we lay our bricks down

To pave the road on the shoulders of somebody else

Everyone kept their mouths shut, as I sang the song with all the energy I had.

A sturdy back, but brittle bones

Too weak too show

Chorus

We would say anything just to hear what we want

Right or wrong

Then we lie to be forgiven

We would sell anything just to buy what were not

Any cost

Oh we kill our way to heaven

I'm sorry that this chapter took longer than others. Lapis might not be here too much in the next few chapters or so, but don't worry, Lapidot is coming.


	4. Karaoke night (2)

Thanks PizzaCatDavid, that gave me a tremendous amount of motivation! *Because it came from one of my favorite authors!*

That was the end of the song. I was welcomed with dangling mouths and stares which made me feel unsettled, but all outcomes predicted this. Garnet soon revealed a 'Thumbs up' which made me slightly blush under my quite pale skin.

Amethyst wanted to tell something but had a slight pause before blurting out the words: " Oh My Gosh Peri! We n-never knew you could sing that well!"

First I thought *Don't I always sing this good?*, I ignored my thoughts to take it as a compliment.

Silence fell after that, until Garnet gained the courage to speak up.

"Peri, you did great." She smiled and confidently stated.

Steven ran up to me from his judging table to grab my hands and shout "You should definitely go for the Talent Show! We can be your band players! It's going to be SOOOO cool!"

I wasn't so sure that was a good option, if my parents found out I was going to a talent show, they'd immediately cancel it for reasons unknown.

I quietly spoke the words "Uhhh, Ok, but you better keep this hidden from my parents." My voice hesitantly cracked at the word hidden, making Amethyst chuckle. I didn't mind, I mean it was all part of puberty.

Amethyst always wondered what was up with me and my parents, and so did Steven and Garnet. Although they knew, they never questioned 'what was up', until now...

"What's up between your parents and you? It's like they don't allow you to do anything." Amethyst said with a hint of sadness.

Steven and Garnet nodded in agreement, Pearl didn't know what was even going on.

"I-It's like you don't even have a bond with them! You always ignore them! And they seem like the most strict people I've ever!" Steven exaggerated while waving his hands in the air. Actually nevermind, he didn't exaggerate at all, he merely stated a quarter of the truth about my parents and me.

Pearl decided to join in on the growing argument. "Exactly, they never let you go into our birthdays or any parties at all! Unless you sneak in."

A small fact about me : I wore hazel contacts everyday of my life, because I didn't want to make my eyes like my parents. The reason I chose 'Hazel' is because my brother had that eye color. If I remember I just forgot to wear it in the first day of school, and the only one who noticed was Lapis.

Everyone kept complaining about them until I screamed STOP. Of course, I regretted that.

Amethyst stated "Just tell us the truth. And also, why do you wear those contacts?"

A questioning look appeared until Garnet cleaned it up.

"Don't act like we didn't see your eye color change to green on the first day."

I stand corrected. They did notice.

"Why does it concern you?" I said trying to not add fuel to the fire, and avoiding eye contact.

"We're your friends! Of course we care! We need to!" Steven cried worriedly.

I didn't want to tell them truth, but I told them a small secret about me.

A chill ran down my spine as Amethyst hugged me while muttering "It's ok. Just tell us the truth, seriously Peri."

I sighed, forcing my mouth to reveal the truth. The whole explanation took quite a while for them to grasp, though Garnet understood clearly.


	5. Karaoke night (3)

kurona7: Yea don't worry, I'll go on. It'll just take more time for me in busy days like these.

—

I sighed in relief as the conversation of my parents were finally over. I still couldn't say it was easy hiding this from my parents.

Choosing my instrument was harder though.

Amethyst could played the drums automatically. Her hands were like whips on those drums, creating a on-tune-beat.

Steven though, knew how to play the ukulele and bass guitar and electric guitar etc.

Basically, he knew how to play any kind of guitar; I could definitely count on him for being the guitarist.

Pearl was great on the violin and all, but I didn't think a violin was that nessesarry.

The problem : Pearl and Me.

As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm kind of a problem here as (I don't think) we need any more instruments. I asked the others for their opinions on what instrument I should play.

"We do need a bass guitar." Steven suggested. I was thinking that was a job more likely for garnet than me. I just went with it.

"YES! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT INSTRUMENT WE NEED!" I screamed not realizing I just shouted that.

"I don't think you ever needed to shout that." I heard Pearl mutter under her breath.

I ignored Pearls comment, anyways this instrument was important.

"We need a piano!" I exclaimed as I slammed my fists on my bare palms.

Everyone was staggered at my answer, the one most important instrument forgotten.

"Peri! You're a genius!" Amethyst praised while grabbing my hands.

I still thought a bass guitar wasn't me, it did suit me, but I don't think I could play a bass guitar. I requested Garnet to take my place.

"First lets organize who's doing what before changing everything up." She stated monotoned.

Pearl : Piano, Steven : Acoustic Guitar, Amethyst : Drums, Me : Bass Guitar, Garnet : Electric Guitar.

I felt my brain nagging me about something we were missing - while I nagged my brain to tell what it was. I went into my thinking position to think about what we were missing.

Wait... Wait a sec. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WE WERE MISSING! Oh, I had to thank my percipient brain.

"Wait guys were missing -"

"A singer." Garnet replied finishing off my sentence. I pouted at her because I could've finished it off by myself.

"I think we should all be the singers, not just one of us. We'll all have solo, and when required sing together." Steven proclaimed. It wasn't a bad idea at all.

But a song was required, and I definitely wasn't into doing a pop song. I wanted to do a song that'll move the audience, not make them shake their booties.

DING DONG

I was greeted by loud 'gahs' as the town clock pointed 12:00 pm. That's not a good sign.

I guess our song decision will have to wait. Waving my goodbyes, I slowly turned around to welcome myself to my bedroom.


	6. Unexpected Guest

I looked up to see my parents before me. Sighing I slowly went up to them, with regret and dejection. These weird feelings of hatred and fear always come when I get close to them, but sadness? I don't know why I feel sadness, and don't bother asking me.

"They know anything?" They asked monotone, almost sounding like a robot that'll kill you.

"No. Not a single word." I stated making my lips look like a zipper chain, and my hands the one shutting them. I knew what'd happen if I did tell. Yes, they would go to jail and I would be happy, but they take revenge seriously.

Trust me.

I chose to flash my eyes across the bass guitar Steven lended me a few minutes ago. I smiled, not that we formed a band, however because my parents left shutting the door behind them.

I played a song that I got taught from a cartoon, and it always hit me hard. Harder than the rocks you use to hit that tree with your poorly made slingshot. It always reminded me of how I was rejected by my parents. If you didn't realize, your parents are the one that made you. MADE YOU. Your getting rejected by your creators, that's harsh. All the people who went through this, or are, I salute you with all my pride.

I slowly carried my amplifier next to the bass guitar. The amplifier was already turned to full volume like I wished. Taking the amplifier cord, I plugged it into my bass guitar, to be introduced with a hard buzzing sound for a few minutes. I patently waited for it to stop, knowing I did not have school tomorrow.

Knowing that Steven was a professional, I knew it was not needed to tune the guitar. The last time I tried, I mistakenly tore the string, while my brother hysterically laughed at my wrongdoing. Seriously, those guitars are hard tune!

I creepily smiled at the flashback, going to pluck a string. The sound pierced through my ears like a bomb, resulting in a : GAHHHHHHHHH! I had acknowledged that my parents weren't here, so I kept screaming just to enjoy myself.

Oops, I cracked. Haha, love it when my voice does that.

All of a sudden, my sad life gave spark to happiness. I wasn't just feeling happy, but ecstatic! Even though, clearly, there wasn't really anything to be so ecstatic about.

"Now let's learn how to play a bass guitar." I instructed myself. Well, I didn't have anybody to talk to, and I was by myself, so why not? Find it creepy how you want, but I bet you've done this too. Steven taught me a small tune that somehow, I successfully played.

"Ugh, what song should we pick?" I grunted to myself. Picking songs wasn't an easy decision, and that was why I took the challenge of finding it. Peri loved challenges, that's why she tried to find the song. I needed help of course, the songs I like weren't always preferred by her friends.

I searched, and searched, and searched, and texted. Bet you didn't see that coming.

We simply chose : Drive by, Train. It wasn't a bad song at all, everyone in our group appreciated it, and the best part, it wasn't THAT well known. I'm certain that if you go up to the most popular person in your grade, and ask them about the song, they'll give you a questioning look.

If you hate that song, then I don't know your purpose of being here. Just leave.

(Not that I'm telling you to stop reading my story, because I will cry if you'll stop *no I'll not*. Just, let peri say what she wants.)

It was getting hot, even with A.C, I stretched out the collar of the loose T-shirt to let some refreshing air inside my body. Woah, I was sweating, like more than you'd initially think. I wiped my brow to see if I was sweating hardcore, turns out only a few drops, not that much.

Picking up my guitar I got ready to practice my part in the song, till' I got it right. I was interrupted by a loud knock on my front door.

It's like 1 in the morning, who would be here now? Probably my parents to come ruin my moment.

"Hey there. It's Lapis!" She stated hurriedly trying to push her way into my house. I scanned her with my eyes to make sure it was her, and opened the door as fast as I could.

"Uh... Hey, whatcha doing here? And, how did you know where I live?" I questioned looking at her as she fast walked around the living room.

"Woah your house is amazing!" She looked bewildered looking up and down, feeling the carpets, but most importantly ignoring my question.

I told her to take a seat, and she obliged my order. She was wearing a loose tank top, and on top of that a shoulder cut off tshirt, with that shorts to sum everything up. Dam, she was hot.

Unfortunately, I was just wearing a green hoodie and jeans. What I usually wear.

"Uh, why are you here?" Even though that seemed kind of rude to ask, I think I had all the permission to do so as she barged into my home.

"Well, I'm hiding from someone. But more importantly, can you get me to this location?" She took out a piece of ripped paper from her pocket pointing to her destination. It wasn't to far from here, and I'd definitely be able to take her, but I didn't have my own car.

"I don't have a car." I replied monotoned. I didn't want to sound sad about it, I mean after all it's good for the earth. "I do have a bike though." I said trying to think of a solution.

She asked me if I could walk there, we could but my legs didn't feel like moving.

"Can we use the bike please?" I pleaded, trying to change her mind. She shakes her head in the formation of 'no I can't, too bad'.

Well, at least I'm walking with my crush.

Yes I know, walking a few blocks ain't that much, but when it comes to a person who stays up all night working, I'd rather not.

"What do you do in your free time?" She asked trying to start a conversation

"Uh, well right now, I need to learn how to play the bass guitar for a song." I muttered under my breath that 'it was hard, especially having your fingers getting attacked like this'.

I showed her my left hand, full of lines that dug deep in my skin. I shrugged, hoping that she didn't find it weird.

And that's the end of this chapter. To be continued in the next chapter, 'cause I'm too lazy to finish it off.


	7. First time

If you read this chapter you will understand.

Why the fuck did my writing change from gentle to...to, well, whatever my writing is now, don't ask me. It's my brain's fault.

PizzaCatDavid: Well, my crush is my BFF, so...

I'm trying my best to get over her. I think I already did.

Rage against the dying of the : Ok, you may be well over my age limit I set for this, but I'm only 12, and things may get inappropriate soon.

IMPORTANT:

Also, you guys probably don't know what the dip is. It's like that thing you do in prom, where you slowly bring the person down, and slowly lift them back up. I don't know what it's called so uh, I'll call it the dip.

I signed running my hands through my hair as the conversation was leading nowhere. All the same basic facts, leading to the same basic answers.

Until, Just out of nowhere...

"Are you gay?" The words pinched my ears once I heard them. First it took a little time for my brain to grasp why she just said that, but I ignored my thoughts and just replied.

"Y-Yea." I stuttered.

"So, you've never been attracted to a boy?" She questioned.

"Never. The first person I was attracted to was my classmate in Grade 1, turns out she was a butt, a selfish, unworthy brat."

"Was she popular?"

"Yes." Of course, most popular people were attractive, however they were also unworthy people. The only way they did get their popularity was by beauty. They had minions following them and completing all their demands. In other words, most popular people just had the money to do whatever. Even worse, most popular people, were 'popular' because they were blonde and hot. I could just facepalm at today's beauty-driven society.

But this school was different. My friends were right, this school wasn't so beauty-driven at all.

For now, she was asking me all the questions, I wanted to ask her some. Who wouldn't want to know their crush better?

"Uh-" I took a pause breathing in and out, not trying to freak myself out.

"Are you gay?"

One side of my brain exploded in annoyance of me asking such a question, while my other side was like 'it's just a question, meh.' I mean, she asked me it first.

I turned to her waiting for an answer. I saw her first raise a brow, then finally answer my question.

"Yes, yes I am." She blankly stated.

"Well, if you didn't know, all the boys are runnin' for you." It wasn't a false statement. I saw the way all the boys looked at her, trying their chocolates and teddy bears, as well as their completely idiotic pickup lines at her. Like that'd win her heart.

"Boys are so annoying, they think that teddy bears and sucky pickup lines will win any girls heart. Even worse, they think that popping your collar super cool, when in reality they look like shit when doing that."

I couldn't agree with that more. Popping collars would just make you look like a Dracula begging for love, don't even dare trying to pop your collar. DO NOT DARE.

Enough with the explanations, I'm going to ask her another question.

"Do you like pop songs?" I nervously asked.

"Yea, but they keep repeating on the radio, till' it comes to the point that it's all you hear on the radio. Then, it dies off."

We were coming close to something that was booming with sound. I was guessing that was our destination.

"Well, do you know when the 'Talent show' is?" I asked hesitantly as we were approaching our destination.

"Oh that? That's in a few weeks. I may-" I had to inter up her for my more important massive complain.

"A few weeks! How do I learn to play a bass guitar in a few weeks?!" I shouted complaining.

She kept silent, she seemed quite shocked. I just, well, told her that's her destination.

"Well, uh, there's your destination." I pointed towards the building with flashing colors coming out from the windows, pointing out at every angle.

I turned around ready to go home, until something softly grabbed my hand. It pulled me closer to someone, and turned me around.

It was Lapis.

"You know, you can come along to the party, anyone's invited."

I really didn't want to take up her offer. I had so many assignments to still complete, a bass guitar to learn the chords to, most important avoid my parents.

Scratch that, I had no assignments or homework because I had completed them a week before, I didn't need to avoid my parents as they were going for weeks to some mission. All I really needed to do was... Nothing but learn a few chords.

90% of my brain demanded me to refuse and go back, the rest pleaded me to just... enjoy.

The 'rest' of my brain asked me how long it had been since I've enjoyed myself. It had a good point, I haven't enjoyed myself enough to even be called a human, so why not spend some time with the girl you're in love with?

The majority still commanded me to leave, and rather, I don't know, spend time not enjoying myself. Like that would be pleasant and all of a sudden make my miserable life enthralling.

Well, jeez sorry brain, but looks like today's my day off.

She dragged me into the party, where I saw people ecstatically dancing and drinking to the music coming out of the large boom box. I was impressed that I'd still coped up with my brain screaming, terrified of what would happen in the night. You never know, this one incident could change my life.

I caught Lapis grabbing two bottles while coming closer to me, pushing her way through the dancing crowd just to get to me.

"Here, have one."

My hands nervously shaked when trying to grab the unknown object, that all my life I have rejected to take.

"I've never tried these. Never."

"Well, there's first times for everything Peri." She replied.

I groaned, opening these bottles would even be a challenge to a heavyweight wrester. I handed it to Lapis who took the challenge, somehow opening it. What is this new magical way?

"How-wha?"

"You'll soon learn."

I immediately grabbed the drink from her in intimidation. How did she? I cannot even believe she did that in ease.

Taking a sip from the bottle, I tasted a metallic taste coming from this drink, almost about to spit it out.

"GaHHHH! *Almost vomits out drink* This is horrendous." I shouted, not affecting anyone around me as they were so absorbed in the music.

"It doesn't taste THAT bad." She said chuckling.

"Oh yes it does." I replied, nodding heavily.

She ignored my response. I could see her twirling and dancing, her hands gently swaying with every movement, and her tip toes dancing to the heavy beats, all of a sudden making them feel soft.

I just stared, with my mouth dangling from my head. Now I knew how all my friends felt when I sang that song. My hands automatically shut my mouth, and let me blink finally after the long stare. I was just enthralled, I mean, I've never seen someone dance so... So... I guess I'm out of words.

I'm impressed, I never knew Sour Cream could drop beats this could. But what impresses me more is how I actually agreed on doing this.

I felt Lapis's hand softly tug mine as she requested something.

"Come, dance with me."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as my body shaked nervously.

"I really don't know how-"

"You don't need to know how, just come." She asked again, this time interrupting me.

I really didn't want to mess up, as this might be the only change I get with her.

Suddenly, my brain came up with a great idea. I told Lapis to wait as I grabbed a bottle. Finished it in a second even though I regretted the taste afterwards.

Everyone knows, when you get drunk you do crazy stuff, it's not your fault. If I messed up, I could just blame it on the beer. Haha, great timing brain.

I gently accepted her requested and took her hand. She pulled me closer to her, almost too close. Our lips were merely inches apart, and our bodies were already touching. Our hands intertwined as my cheeks blush increased.

I've never been this close to anyone.

Her feet danced to the song as I tried to follow her beat. She twirled me and I neatly swayed my hands while doing so, just to remain back in our original place.

Her lips curled into a smile, and I mirrored her.

"See? You know how to dance." She complimented.

"Eh, it wasn't much." I admitted.

I didn't even mean to do this, but my body somehow decided that it could do this. It succeeded.

I 'dipped' Lapis, looking straight into her eyes. I slid my foot back, in the smooth ground, having a stance stable and no sign of dropping. After a few seconds I brought her back up.

"Woah, I wasn't even ready for the dip and you mastered that." She said in amazement.

"Uh, sorry for you not being ready." I apologized. Why did I even apologize?

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Blame my brain, it made me say that, not me."

Lapis laughed again, pulling me in closer than ever.

The side of my nose was already touching hers. I gulped as it felt like my heart tried to escape my body as how close we were.

"I'm happy that you came to this." She whispered to my lips.

I dragged my arms up to the point where her shoulders at neck met. She curled a smile when I did so.

Our lips touched, we couldn't go back after that. I wanted her, I needed her. And so did she.

Our lips met, gentle and subtle. We both wanted more, and so we did so.

I pushed my lips against hers, both of our eyes closed. I combed my hands through her luscious hair, and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. I pinned her onto a wall, her hands touching my hips, going through my undefined lines and curves.

The sharp canines I had tugged her lower lip, I felt her breath hitch the first time it happened.

She asked permission for her tongue to enter, me obliging to her command. I wanted to join in, slowly creating a battle between our tongues.

I was running out of breath, I pulled back. Even though I'd rather continue it, I needed breath, and it looks like Lapis needed it too.

"I'm happy that I accepted this." I replied to her long gone comment.

Just call my writing, 'the writing where you don't even know how to write anymore.'

Also, if the kiss seems quite similar, I kinda got the idea from Pearl and Dot's kiss in Keep Going. If you do want to read Keep going, you have to first read 'Still Here'.

Trust me, it's worth all the sarcastic comments and puns inside it.

Things may get inappropriate next chapter, or the one after.


	8. Sleepover

If you go to : Jaspis vs Jaspidot vs Lapidot on YouTube, go to 1:31 and that's how lapis looks like in my story. *No she doesn't have blue hair*

I rose from my slumber, rubbing my eyes and the alarm still ringing. I checked the date.

Saturday

Wait... If it's Saturday why is my alarm set?

I groaned in weakness as how my alarm woke me up from my slumber. I pulled back my blanket to notice something touch my hands. It was soft, and felt like human skin, but I couldn't tell for sure.

I pushed my blankets out of the way too see what was touching me.

I-I-It was Lapis. What's she doing here? My brain knocked me and told me to go back to sleep, but my adventurous body told me to peek.

I gently pushed the sheets more, to get a better view of Lapis, also wondering if my kiss with her was just a dream.

That would be highly unlikely, because she was sleeping with me - only wearing her bra and shorts.

First I thought if we actually did it, before looking down seeing all my cloths were on me. Thank god we didn't do it while we were drunk.

Ugh, this is so unfair, I don't remember anything, not even a single thing after the kiss, it's like everything trailed off from there.

Ignoring everything that happened I went back to sleep in Lapis's arms. My body urged me to touch her, but I tried my best to deny the feeling - I touched her. God she's soft. She had defined hipbones, and faint abs. I rubbed my hands up and down her body, feeling her everywhere.

"Peridot." Lapis softly said, her voice trailing of at the dot.

I firstly gasped, then screamed, flinging myself off the bed in embarrassment, taking my blanket with me as I rocketed.

Lapis chuckled at her, asking why I was up so early.

"Blame the alarm." I stated pointing towards the alarm in disgust.

She questioned why I had the alarm on when this was a weekend, unfortunately I don't remember much from last night so I shrugged and said I don't know.

I looked at her again, with her quite muscular body and lightly tanned skin. Her black hair fell perfectly down her cheeks, matching with her shorts and sports bra. I stared at her long and hard.

"It's rude to stare Peri." I said stepping closer to me.

"Not in this occasion." I replied matter-of-factly.

She chuckled, covering her mouth.

"You know a few of my friends have a crush on you."

Well, there's a fact I never knew. How not clever of me.

First I thought she was lying, and asked her stop joking around. But, she denied, she said that some of her friends did actually like me, in a love way. I was just, I don't know, ASTOUNDED.

"Your more cute than you think. The list of your features can go on and on."

"Yea, tell me about it." I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes in amusement.

"I'm serious" she eyed me, coming closer to me, the point were our bodies were touching. "Firstly, you have strong dimples, that lay great with your smile. Second, you have shiny greens eyes, thirdly..." Her list went on and on, 'till the time I lost count. I stared deeply into her eyes.

She placed a hand on my cheek, softly caressing it. I slowly backed up, blushing, my face already scarlet, ready to turn more red.

She didn't even wait, she just went for it.

I grabbed her face pulling it closer to me, tasting more of what I could before I had to leave. She hotly slid her arm under my shirt, feeling my body all over, touching my stomach. Oh no, not the stomach!

I couldn't keep it in me, I lost control. I uncontrollably started laughing, pilling her hands away from me.

"Oh? Your ticklish?" She smiled seductively. "I never knew that." She slipped her hands under my shirt again.

"NOOO! DaUnt Do it aGaiN!" I screamed like a baby. Time to get my revenge.

I pushed my way to get on top of her, getting ready to have my revenge after she did it. I gently placed my fingers under her neck, getting ready to tickle her.

"Oh no, looks like Peri found my weakness." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

I tried so hard, but she just wouldn't get ticketed, NOT even a chuckle. Or anything! Ugh, this is useless, I'm not getting anywhere with this.

I groaned lifting myself out of her arms, ready to do my part-time job.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, I have a part time job. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours, make yourself comfortable. And, if anyone other than me knocks on the door, don't bother to open it." I instructed her, pointing towards the door.

"Can't you stay here for longer?" She pleaded while slipping one of her shirts on.

I couldn't stay here for longer, no matter how much my body longed for it, I just couldn't.


	9. Lost in thoughts

I felt it, the pain in my back growing, pushing inside me, like something was grinding inside me. I couldn't take this anymore, the agony had to go away before I could.

I heard the ambulance's siren come near me, people's shouts fading through the background. Nothing was clear enough to make out, every time I look, colors mash together to create a masterpiece.

I pushed my hands trying to get myself up, instead getting nowhere - my vision blurring as the scenery lost its color. I tried cracking my neck for less pain, only for it to cause more, making blood rush out from my body more rapidly than before.

Someone had grabbed me, pulling me by the hand, gently placing me on a soft substance. I relaxed, breathing in and out, even though my heart felt like giving up.

I looked above me to see a disorted however somehow familiar women, and sounds blurred out, I could hear her voice stand out from them all.

"Don't worry, you'll make it through" She reassured, with hope sparking in her eyes.

My eyes twitched before closing smoothly, getting me in deep sleep.

—–—–

My eyes fluttered before I awoke from my slumber, my back still grinding from the pain.

I shrieked as the pain increased, as a drill was creating a hole beneath my back, it was unstoppable. Something popped beneath my skin in my abdomen, I couldn't say what it was, it wasn't like I was a doctor or something, though I hoped one comes soon.

I looked above myself, elbows supporting my weight, my eyes looking above to the ceiling. I sighed, in relief and despair - I don't really know how to feel after this. I don't remember anything, not a single thing.

I heard footsteps from a distance coming closer and closer. I hurriedly took a nearby blanket and piled it on top of my body, shivering in both fright and coldness. I could feel the goosebumps upon my skin, growing as the footsteps created more noise.

I directed my eyes towards the door, releasing my cupped hands from the blanket ; finally relaxing my body, my goosebumps sinking into my skin. It was just a doctor, a cute one.

Great, now I'm in love with a doctor, how convenient.

"Hey, you doing ok?" The familiar women asked me, placing her hand on my abdomen.

My body shivered from her touch, knowing she just placed her hand on my bleeding spot. Her touch was soothing, relaxing my body. Breathing in and breathing out steadily.

"I-I'm doing go-o-od." I reassured, internally slapping my mouth for not functioning properly.

I placed my back gently onto the bed, or whatever it was. Rubbing my brain, I felt my brain sting at me. Ouch...

I tried to ignore the pain, it intensifying as I tried.

"My name's Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. And you're Peridot according to this." She turned around her clipboard, showing me a bunch of patients name's, including mine.

"Oh." I really wasn't in such a mood to talk, I just want to remember what happened.

"Peridot," She sighed, her expression on her face dropping "Do you remember anything?"

I looked up at her, softly staring at her deep blue eyes. I forced my brain to try remembering something, resulting nothing. The women did look familiar though, but I couldn't confirm I knew who she was.

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you actually had amnesia, a very specific one though. Affecting only this memory of yours."

"I had... Amnesia?" Amnesia had always been one of my fears. Not remembering anything, being lost in your own brain, and no matter how much you try to remember it'll never happen. Yes, people will explain what happened, but it's not like you could ever feel what happened back then, not like you could go back and laugh at those funny memories. The only thing you remember is people's explanations, their un-feelable explanations.

"Yes, not only that but you had been missing for one whole year"

Yea, yea I know. What the fuck is happening.

Don't worry, everything will be explained. This story took an unexpected turn.


	10. The Escalation

Guest: Sorry... I do know the difference just sometimes autocorrect changes it, and I don't see that, or never see it.

Lapis requested politely that I'd eat. I hadn't eaten for days now, and heavens knows why I'm not feeling hungry. I accepted her request anyways as she had suggested it was for my own good.

I munched down on my food, gulping down every single bit, not realizing Lapis was staring at me.

"I know I asked you to eat, but by that I didn't mean Doritos." Lapis complained.

I pouted my lips in her direction. "Whatever, at least I'm eating." I huffed.

The silence took over for a few minutes, me munching on my Doritos, occasionally peeking at Lapis. Lapis was busy jotting down notes, swiftly placing her pen back on the desk.

"Peridot."

"Yes?" I questioned looking directly at her. I never knew blue eyes could be so... engaging. They were so much like the ocean, not the one that someone left me stranded in, more calm and peaceful ; I wish I could be in such a sea.

Wait... Someone left me stranded in the ocean?! This might be one of the memories from the year I went missing! Or maybe it could just be a random thing that came up to my brain. Ugh, memories.

I ignored my brain, looking back at Lapis jotting down more notes. What is she writing?

"Lapis, what are you writing about?"

"It's nothing." She said monotoned.

I got annoyed. Why wouldn't she tell me what she was writing about? Shut it Peri, people need their privacy. I immediately slapped my cheek like I had multiple-personality-disorder.

I caught Lapis turn her head towards me, questioning on what the heck I just did.

"Are you-" She asked reaching the hand out for the place I just slapped myself on.

"Yes I am." I interrupted her, however letting her keep her on my cheek, even though that'd make me blush brightly.

Silence took over again, as I talked to myself. Suddenly, talking to myself was the only way for me to forget the urge for me to touch Lapis. I sighed as my brain kept repeating 'She'd never like a coward like you.'

I heard a thud of footsteps outside the room, sounding as they were approaching mine. I quickly hid under the covers, flinging the pen that Lapis put there directly at someone's face.

That someone's face was Pearl. Ugh.

"Peridot, was that so necessary?!" She shouted across the room.

I didn't even bother replying, as I had more important things to talk about. What happened in the year I was missing? Did my friends know anything?

"Hah Peri, great move!" Laughed Amythest while Pearl glared at her in anger. I knew

what Pearl was actually thinking though, I knew she thought Amethyst was extremely cute while laughing. Poor Pearl, heartbroken by Rose's rejection, now trying to get her own BFF.

Who knows? Maybe Amethyst likes her back...

' _BRAIN! Snap out of it! You have to ask them if they know about anything that happened while you were missing, don't give up this chance with your crappy ire island thoughts!_ ' Shouted one part of my brain.

I breathed in and out continuously trying to not distract myself, until my friends squeezed me as they all hugged me.

"Peri? Where have ya been? We've missed ya so much! SO MUCH." I could practically hear her desperation for me in the last part.

Wait... Did she just ask me where have I been? Great, they don't know either.

"We need you yo leave for a second." Lapis ordered my friends yo leave, signaling towards the door.

"But they just entered!" I whined. As much as I had to admit, they might had been useless at solving my question, I'd definitely like their company.

Too late, they already left. They all left.

"I need you to remove your shirt to heal your bruises, if you may..."

I stared into her eyes in disbelief, my mouth wide open. Did she... Wait what?

"Please." I could see her worry-ness in her eyes, but this escalated so quickly, and anyways I can fix my own bruises and scratches. I approached her, telling her politely that I could fix them myself. Even though my body encouraged me to let her do it, as last time I'd make me scratch much MUCH worse.

Anyways, who wouldn't want their crush rummaging through their body? _Apparently me._


	11. Faded

I really feel like not writing this, but I'm pretty sure my English grades are below my target, so I'm just gonna write anyways.

Well, I guess enjoy the story...

After about one hour of my bickering and her worry-ness, I finally gave up. I put both of my hands in the air, showing that I had surrendered, and that she can remove my shirt in peace.

"Finally, thank you. Now, turn your back towards me."

I groaned, again, turning my back towards her.

"Please just get this over with before I change my mind." I complained.

She gently tugged my shirt upwards, most of the dried blood making it harder for her to remove it. She pulled the fabric over my head, running her hands on my back.

I froze right on spot as she slid her hand into my back. Her fingers were so slender and soft, I had to put my face onto my hands so see couldn't see my growing blush. I was pretty sure that my face couldn't become more red than its current state.

"Wow, this... is serious." I could feel how shocked she was, her breath hitching several times as she slid her hands down my back again.

I had a painful look on my face ; I just wanted this to be over.

Feelings were the only words that kept echoing in my mind. Why did I have feelings for this girl, and why does she seem so familiar?

I felt my brain black out. Nothing seemed real until some silhouette pictured in my brain.

"Hello?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the dark room I was trapped in. There seemed to be no escape, nor an entrance.

I chill ran down my spine as the women came to face me, the darkness blocking her face from showing. I gulped, slowly backing away, as if my life was in danger - which maybe it was.

She fell flat on the floor, her hands in supporting her head as I heard a few sniffs and could see faint tears drag from her eyes. Unconsciously my foot dragged itself towards the women, a burst of lonely feeling bursting from her.

Somehow, I could relate with such feelings, not knowing why.

I needed to get a better look of her.

I dragged her hands out of her face, to reveal a face similar to ones I've been seeing in my dreams. In dreams that I didn't remember. I took her hands away from her face and into mine, seeing if she was ok, or really crying.

If you didn't know I'm a fan of horror movies, and usually when people cry, they fake cry and somehow lure the person into a deadly trap, costing your life. Or more.

She raised her face in my direction, in a slow pace. I recognized those deep blue eyes, reconciling with the peaceful waves of the ocean. Those gentle slender fingers I felt, that unique fluffy hair.

She looked exactly like Lapis. Exactly.

She clutched onto my hands, squeezing them in a not-to-tight manner. "Don't let them take away your memories. Don't let them do anything!" She worriedly shouted into my ear. I shrugged, I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Don't forget me! DON'T LET THEM!" She shouted in my ear.

A bright light shone from behind her, growing at a rapid rate. It was speeding heat towards the room, filling it everywhere.

"Run! There coming!" She shouted, pushing me away.

My eyes started to water for reasons unknown, my legs jumping and her command, running towards nowhere - like a infinite room, with a infinite volume and surface area.

I heard a explosion sound behind me, leading me to fly though the air landing flat on my back. My face and body scarred with cuts and burns, the pain rushing through my veins.

I lied there, in pain.

The memory faded away, ending with me jumping out of the hospital bed, and a very confused doctor.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. How does someone look that cute when being so worried?!

Wait a sec... Is she? Is she the one from my dream? 'Cause she looks exactly like her.

I looked back at her face, staring at all the features she had, checking if they looked like the girl I previously saw at my dream.

I unconsciously caressed her cheek with my hand, I could see her worriedness turn into more of a confused look with a hint of a pink blush.

Am I the only one who feels like Rebecca Sugar is trying to finish Steven Universe as fast as they can?

I mean, I don't want this to be like Gravity Falls.

Srsly, I cried when Gravity Falls finished.


	12. Unconsciously

ShootingStarMuffin: I really wish it doesn't end up like that. I only realized my sexuality because I watch SU. (I'm lez.)

"You're her..." Half of my statement was not heard by the person infront of me. My hand fell by my side again, as I tried to remember what that memory meant.

I walked out of the room (thankfully with my shirt on) wondering what the fuck just happened.

In the memory, it was clearly shown that she was trying to protect me from a certain thing which would erase my memories of things. Erase my memories of her. But then, if she tried to protect me from something that would particularly erase my memories, why didn't she remember? Why didn't she explain what happened?

Questions running through my mind, with no conclusions. All unanswerable questions running through my mind.

Maybe this is all just a weird dream, maybe this world is just in my mind, and I'm in some weird coma or something. I still can't deny the feeling that this is all so real, and so was the memory.

I sighed, realizing that I had spend hours trying to figure out what happened, miles away from the hospital as I walked unconsciously.

I sat down, and arose from my pockets to my hands, were small post-it notes with a pen attached to it.

I started to write down how I remembered everything that happened before the year I was missing, but nothing in the year? Next to it I wrote : 'How is this possible?'

The only thing that ever related to a situation like this, was a question I always had as a teen : Why couldn't I remember my childhood?

The only reason I never talked about my childhood was because I had never actually remembered it. Not even one split second of it, no distorted memories, no nothing. It's like it all vanished in thin air, like my childhood never happened, like someone took it away from me.

It was very like the situation I was in right now. Right now - Trying to remember what happened in the year I went missing, When I was a teen - Trying to remember what happened in my childhood.

My gut had s feeling that my childhood related to all of this, however my brain concluded that if I didn't remember what happened in my childhood, how did I know it related to this?

I continued walking away from the hospital, not realizing what I just saw.

I gasped. Of course, I knew exactly what is was.

CLIFFHANGER!

I know you ppl love it.


	13. Such Talents

Just read this note. It won't take THAT long:

Guys, I just want to thank you. Honestly, if you guys wouldn't have gave me so much motivation (which you barely have...) I would've stopped writing this. It looks like I do get a good amount of views everytime I write a chapter - well at least for a newbie. So thanks. (Wow, is 'so thanks' all I can say. I'm speechless, to myself. If that makes sense...)

Also, I was about to _cry_ because of certain story. If your ready to get get filthy wet with tears, that you need to call a plumber to fix you, I advice you read a story called : Shattered reflections, on .com. It's Lapidot, and it's serious, you don't have to be mature to read it, I mean I don't give a shit about its rating. I'm 12 and I understand what goes on in that story, so if you're like, 12 go ahead and read it.

And also there's this other story called 'The Head Talking Game', same website as 'Shattered Reflections'. Trust me, if you wanted to be left in awe after reading such a story, GO READ IT.

I eyed it from across the street, running behind a bush for stealth.

It looked somewhat like me, almost identical but it did have some flaws. It looked green, with a upside down shiny triangle on its forehead, covered by a protective visor. It had metallic hands and feet, floating fingers and no palm. It's feet making thumps as it walked. I wonder how it feels to have no palm, weird right?

"What is that thing?" A familiar voice questioned from beside me. I was about to scream, but I knew this definetly wasn't the time to get caught and face death.

I turned my head around to face Amethyst, Steven and Lapis beside me.

Peri arguing to herself :

How the heck did I not notice them?

 _See this is why you need to pay attention to what's around you!_

It's not my fault that I don't remember anything that happened during the time I was missing! I was just wanted to find out!

 _I know but still! I mean srsly, how the heck do you not notice them? Three fucking people following you, and how could you not notice Amethyst, her white dyed hair is literally lights up in the dark! How the fu-_

You know what, I'm going to ask them why they even followed me.

"Questions later." Lapis whispered, shoving her hand above my mouth to stop me from questioning. _How did she know that I was going to ask questions?_ Well, at least I get to feel her soft hands on me.

Steven giggled while pointing at the green figure. "It looks like Peri."

"I've noticed." I stated/whispered blankly. Amethyst stayed quiet, being the wise one in the group (Amethyst the wise one? Can you even imagine that?)

The green figure looked as if it was approaching us. I quickly lowered myself while signaling others to stay quiet. Thankfully they obeyed.

The green figure approached to something near us, but not too near to make us visible. The 'thing' leaned against a pole, I noticed her fingers make an octagon shape, creating a screen within mere seconds, a face appeared on it. Was she on skype or something?

Honestly, the face on the screen was a bright sunny yellow, it was like that was her skin color. I squinted to take a better look at the screen. Oh wait, that is her skin color.

God can't these days get any more confusing? First I wake up in a hospital, having a crush on my doctor, and then a I meet my new green twin, then a yellow freak (she looked kinda nice to be honest...) who's talking with the thing!

Can't things get more confusing?

 _Oh it just started..._

Nothing, nothing. It's black and I can't see anything.

That's because you shut you eyes, dumbass.

Great, now I even insult myself.

Who doesn't?

My eyes fluttered open, leaving me blind due to the extravagant white light dispersing from everywhere. I shut my eyes again, I knew the brightness was due to my eyes being shut for a prolonged time. I opened them again ; the brightness faded away, revealing a huge room, covered with a obsidian colored carpet, and white walls. The walls were in a pattern of a crystal, neatly overlapping each other.

To pass time, I went on autopilot, letting my brain replay memories. An early memory passed my brain and I viewed it. It consisted of the time Steven asked me to go along with the others for the talent show. I honestly think none of us have any interest of doing that right now. I chuckled thinking of Steven suddenly waking up, asking us to practice the song from the start. Heck, I don't even remember it.

That's when an obnoxious sound entered my filters, I grunted realizing who it was. Amethyst, snoring like a pig. How the heck do the others stay awake in this ruckus? Did someone confront us and be like 'I'm giving you these sleeping pills because Amethyst snores the fuck loud, and I don't want you guys to look like sleepless hobos. Thank you.'

Rethinking the thought of that, I really did hope someone left us an extra sleeping pill as one pill might not be enough.

Looking around me, I found that to my side the others were peacefully sleeping. Exept there were more than one thing that confused me, but somehow that didn't arise any curiosity from me. Everything was confusing enough, I didn't even dare traumatize my I brain anymore.

So I decided not to question my surroundings, just y'know, go with the flow.

First of all, Pearl and two adorable other people were also on the ship. One with a red headband and toast shaped red hair. The other-

 _Did you just call them adorable?_

No, I mean, like! You know! Anyways, the other one had baby blue hair, and big bangs covering her eyes-

 _Gosh, you don't call Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet or Lapis cute, but you call those two strangers cute._

First of all, Steven's chubby, Amethyst smells like Godzilla's breath, Pearl's acts like a decent fucking overprotective mother, Garnet has a toast afro. And lapis is hot not cute ; when I walk into a room she's in, I'm like walking of lava, so shut up.

I huff my breath as I internally shout to get my brain to stop arguing. Jeez, I never knew my brain was like this. If you get me in a 'talk to yourself' championship, which meant locking yourself inside a room until you get bored, I would never come out. (Because I'm to preoccupied with arguing with myself.)

I have so many talents, with so many useful purposes. Out of all of the burdens, I get this fantastic talent : Talking to yourself.

I can't really blame myself. Everyone has the talent of talking to yourself.

Sorry for making you guys wait so long for another chapter.


	14. Not a chapter, but a reply to a review

Nerdycatgamer9999: I gotcha review. Ok I know that writing it like a movie script is annoying, but I'm pretty sure I don't do it proceeding from chapter 3.

But in the last chapter (Such talents) Peridot talks to herself, (allot) and I don't really know how to put that in dialogue because technically she isn't even talking. The layout of Peridot talking to herself is kind of like a movie script, I'm sorry.

If you do know a different way I can lay it out, that more people will enjoy, you can tell me.

Other than that, have a good, idk, life? Yea, have a good life.


	15. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Yea, sorry for dying back there guys. And not uploading.

Well here it is! Yay!

*Sorry I have no idea what to say right now.*

Footsteps could be heard approaching our room. Very familiar footsteps.

That sound of metal in contact with the floor is too familiar, almost like a Deja vu that actually happened.

What if it did happen?

Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!

Tie again.

I squint my eyes in frustration, annoyed by the fact that I'm am using 'rock, papers, scissors' as a way to entertain myself. Even better, the opponents are my right and left hand, both always having the same attack.

The sudden creak lifts my eyes from the exhaustion it's been though, stirring could be heard nearby me. My heart rate quickened as I twisted my head around, my body flinging with me as I faced a stirring Lapis.

Pupils roaming around in those eyelids, hands clutching onto the cushiony blanket resting on her. Her face scrunched up in somewhat looking agonizing pain as Peridot stares at her. Is she having a nightmare? Hope she's ok.

Of course she's not ok! She's having a nightmare!

I never asked you.

But you are me, and whatever you are thinking, I am thinking.

Gosh, I hate you.

Uh-huh, I know sweetie. And now your staring at Lapis while fighting in your brain.

Peridot blinks. Blinks again. She replays the words of her brain again, flinching as she realized she was actually staring at Lapis this whole time, which was actually just mere seconds. She also realized that she could stare longer because Lapis was sleeping, her messy hair making her look even more hotter.

Did you ever realize how gay you are?

How gay am I? Way too much.

We're falling into the gay hell. I'm such a sin.

It's funny how people pass me thinking you're such a goodie-goodie. They don't know what lies inside.

I don't think they want to know.

What time is it? Which day is it? Where am I? No one knows, well at least that's what I think. A few voices could be heard outside the faded orange door, but too distorted to actually make out.

Imagine what would lie outside that door. If I could just tiptoe and let my eyes explore the mysteries outside this trapped room, wouldn't that be great?

Wouldn't it be great if someone noticed you do that and chopped your head right off?

It's not like I'm actually risk that, I'm just imagining. Heard of that? It's what I do when I'm bored.

Wait...

Wait what?

Do you hear that?

HEAR WHAT.

That metal clinging... It sounds so familiar.

Oh, I do too.

Of course you hear it! ITS COMING CLOSER, WHAT DO WE DO!

Brain stop malfunctioning! Just, I don't know! Pretend to sleep or something!

The door's opening! DO SOMETHING!

I smashed my face onto the pillow behind me, flipping the blankets right upon me. Trying to control my breathing, I stared wide-eyed at the back of my blanket, my hands clutching the bedsheet below to keep me from losing control.

A raspy, unwelcoming voice could be heard on the other side of the room, stating something about humans and sleeping. Whatever that 'thing' was talking about was getting Peridot more curious, her wanting to rip the blanket just too see what was happening - thankfully, Peridot heavy amount of self-control could stop her from doing about anything illogical.

The same clinging footsteps that could take the life away from Peridot were starting to fade, a creak of a door could be heard followed by a deafening thud.

Am I still alive? I wince at the incoming pinch that lands at the skin of my hand. Yep, alive and healthy with my heart pounding inside my ribcage. God I'm such a scary cat ain't I?

I glance back to the side, seeing everyone sleeping so peacefully. Just makes me jealous. How? How could they sleep? It's physically impossible for me, and their doing it with such ease.

A) Someone gave them sleeping pills, B) Sleeping has exists and someone sprayed it all over them but left Peridot out, C) I can't fucking sleep 'cause I'm the only one hearing Amethyst profusely snore her lungs out, and everyone has invisible earplugs but her. Which is not fair. At all.

Honestly, should I just start finding an exit already? Maybe I should. But what if I get caught? Oh well, prepare you're last words.

Heh, I wonder what they'll be.

"Oh sorry for trying to find an escape, Amethyst just loved to snored her lungs out and I couldn't stand it. Also, I find it very rude that you gave sleeping pills to everyone except me, because how the heck am I meant to sleep with her snoring. Also, my precious little Lapis, I have a crush on y-"

And that's the moment they have enough of my blabbering and just kill me already.

It's sad how I wanted that from the start.

"You okay?" A quite slurred voice could be heard echoing beside me. But somehow her voice slurred makes her voice sound even sweeter (if you haven't guessed it's Lapis).

"I have no idea."


	16. A 'Phenomenon'

dekasaurus: Thanks! That's really good advice. Heh, yea sometimes I do change from perspectives, but I usually put a line or three dots to show I did but apparently I did not. Thanks!

There goes her snort, and sparkling freckles, and her eyes. Goddamn those eyes. That beauty can't even be comprehended by the smartest of scientists ever. God, don't look, don't see, don't star- PLEASE DON'T STARE.

 _Quickly get the backup!_

 _Roger! Operation self-control initiating in 3... 2... 1-_

 _GO!_

Luckily, Peridot always has a back-up plan for these situations. These situations where nothing happens and your brain explodes on itself, and your heart chokes in your throat ; it's all because that one hot person wakes up in a organized ship and decidedly talks to you.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, honestly I won't be able to answer any of your questions. I don't know anything." Peridot reply truthfully.

"The know-it-all knows nothing. Very helpful." She says ungratefully.

Something is meant to snap within her, something that'll make her shout something she'll regret later. Something like a low growl, or a snarky comeback or some badass insult. Nothing comes out, and for the first time, she's concerned that she's losing herself.

She nods towards the door "If you want you could just exit this room and risk your life Lazuli."

"You wanna come out with me?"

WHAT THE FUCK. You think that I want to go out with you (Yes Lapis, to be frank I want to bang you), more importantly you want me to come out with you?!

 _I think I need a doctor, my hearts beating too fast for a normal human being._

 _There's one there._

 _I need to die right now. My body is having some kind of chemical reaction here, I'm dying here._

 _It's a phenomenon called 'Having a crush'._

Peridot, the smartest person in her grade, and probably the school can't even figure out a solution for a phenomenon called 'Having a crush'. This phenomenon is common in everyone's life including her's yet why is this one so life-threatening?

 _God, can things get any more confusing?_

 _The answer is obvious, yet she decides to leave it that way. Just to make things a little more curious._

"No, because you'll blow my cover." Ah, there's the snarky comment. Maybe she's not losing herself after all.

"Whatever," Lapis rolles her eyes before continuing, which Peridot turns redder than heated metal at "Would you rather sit here doing nothing or actually have some adventure?"

Peridot takes a moment to think? What _would_ she do? Would she risk her life just because her crush ordered her to do something?

 _Definitely, you don't even need to ask that._

"You wanna wake up the others before we go?"

"I can't believe it was that easy for you to say yes. I didn't even have to persuade you!" If only you knew the truth Lapis.

Peridot repeats her question more sternly. "Do you wanna wake up the others?"

"Yes."

Peridot tip-toes over to Amethyst and tries her best to tickle her. She uses her sides as she knows that's one heck of a tickle spot for Amethyst.

Nothing happens.

She repeats her task for a few seconds before raising her hands in the air with a sigh a defeat.

"I tried with Amethyst." Peridot puffs her cheeks and blows out air showing her hard work.

"EVERYTHING IS PEACHY!" Peridot falls on her rear horrified while Lapis wheezed her lungs out. Was that Steven's voice?

"Oh my gosh Steven, that was hilarious! What the heck were you even dreaming about?" Lapis managed to whisper-choke those words out while calming from her fit of laughing, meanwhile Peridot just stared at both of them still horrified.

"That wasn't a dream." Steven said blankly. His eyes didn't even blink by far, and none of his words had any emotion in them.

"What wasn't a dream?" Peridot said surprised while stumbling her way to Steven.

"Do you really want to know?" Steven turned his head robotically to Peridot.

Peridot and Lapis both looked at each other only to be greeted with absolutely shocked faces. Was Steven okay?

Now you know the answer to the previous question. Oh boy, things can get way more confusing. That may be great for the author as she draws more attention to the readers, but for the characters and readers, oh boy must all that mystery hurt.

God, all this mystery does hurt. Even for the author.


	17. This isn't a chapter guys Sorry

Guys I'm sooooo sorry! When was the last time I even read this? Oh my god. I'm so sorry.

Life has caught up to me, I don't think I'll be updating this story anymore.

sorry guys.


End file.
